Baby Girl, I'm A Blur
by valiumknights
Summary: Joe became serious, leaning over the table. “She’s like a sister to me. You’re not gonna play her, I won’t let you.” Chris Sabin nodded his head. Alex and Joe had been trying to find him a girl for so long, but all he wanted was her. CHRIS SABIN / OC
1. SUCH A GENTLEMAN

this ended up sleazier than intended, hmmm .  
MCMG's are amazing, and it's so messed up there isn't more fanfic about them .

R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R

* * *

"So, on a scale of one to ten she would be-"

"A six. A low, low six."

Alex Shelley's jaw dropped to the floor, his big brown eyes growing in size from the shock of the few words. His best friend for years, Chris Sabin had just revealed what he really thought about the girl Alex had set him up with. Alex himself had been shacked up with the same girl for about 3 years now and after a night of drinking Sabin had admitted that he was just the smallest speck jealous and sometimes felt loneliness set in on the road, and then said that he had only told him that because he knew he wouldn't remember by the next night.

Alex remembered.

And ever since he had set Sabin up with every woman who had shown the smallest bit of interest in him, regardless of whether _he _liked them or not.

Last night was a night Alex was proud of setting up, he had bagged his best friend the girl backstage known as 'Christy Hemme if she had blonde hair.' That's right ladies and gentlemen; Alex Shelley had set up Chris Sabin with the hottest woman in the back stage area that was not on TV.

And what did Chris think of her?

A Low Six? Bullshit.

"How could she possibly be-?"

"Ladies-" Samoa Joe sat down at the table where Alex and Chris sat, with Kevin Nash and Austin Starr following his lead. "-What's going on?"

Shelley didn't remove his wide eyes from Chris's face, his mouth still hanging open.

"He said she was a six."

Chris felt as if the room went silent around him.

How could a catering room full of 60 wrestlers be so quiet?

Joe's jaw dropped open; he didn't need any more information. He knew what Shelley was saying.

"How could. Christy Hemme's long lost sister possibly... possibly be a six?" Joe yelled with his hands in the air.

The whole table starred at Chris, expecting some amazing or disgusting reason for this travesty.

Chris shrugged his shoulders and let out a small laugh, running a hand through his sandy blonde hair.

"She talks. A lot. And the whole time she was talking about herself, and all her problems and she wanted to know things about me and-" Chris paused as the rest of the table seemed so unconvinced, he scratched his arm, feeling a little bit violated with all those eyes on him. "by the end of the date, she was ready to give it up." He shrugged, leaning back on his seat.

"Give it up?" Austin chuckled.

Chris nodded slowly, pouting his lips out.

Kevin Nash leaned forward and spoke, low and cautious.

"Did you. Accept this gracious offer?"

Chris paused. A gentleman doesn't kiss and tell.

"Hell Yeah!"

The whole table erupted in yells and cheering and high fiving that way guys sometimes do.

It was no secret that Chris was somewhat of a player; he hadn't had a serious girlfriend in his entire career. Of course he was focused on his career but, he was also lazy, and 'could not be bothered' to go through the whole dating process. Finding a girl who could tolerate their man leaving every three months for weeks at a time, not bringing home steady pay checks and hanging out with the most beautiful women in the world, and not being home half the time because of a busy training schedule. But he was careful; he didn't sleep with the knockouts or their friends. That would be too messy. And with Alex now setting him up with chicks left and right, he didn't have to do anything anymore.

"You know what this calls for, don't you!?" Joe yelled, standing up, holding his arms above his head triumphantly as if he were the one that had 'scored.' He grinned at the group, right before an empty water bottle flew across the room and hit him directly in the back of the head.

Joe's eyes looked as if they were going to explode out of his head. He turned to face the rest of the catering room.

"Who the fuck, dares-" Joe stopped dead in his tracks.

"Leana!?" Joe yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Holy shit-" Joe said as the tiny girl standing in the doorway with the long brown hair and black rimmed glasses wearing the sublime shirt grinned a million watt smile back at him.

She ran over and jumped into the huge man's arms, as Kevin stood to greet the girl as well. She jumped into Kev's arms after Joe as he grinned like an idiot. "Guys this is Leana. She works in the tech department. She's been away a few month's right?" Joe smiled, slinging an arm over her shoulder happily.

She smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, that's right! I met you at the Christmas party last year, yeah?" Shelley smiled, standing to shake her hand as she smiled.

"Yeah, same here." Austin smiled, shaking her hand from his seat.

Chris stood up, looking at her. His eyes wide and his mouth hanging open, she was gorgeous.

He stuck out his hand like a man possessed.

"Chris. Chris Sabin." She laughed and took it in hers.

"Leana. Leana Phillips." She said with a smile and a small laugh.

"Sabin's the one who was blasting ska in the locker room the other day." Joe had leant over and talked to her softly.

"Ah-" She chuckled softly, "Chris Sa-bin." She smiled at him as she let go of his hand, much to his dismay.

"Jess was telling me about you just before-" Chris had to keep himself from cringing. Jess. Jess as in the Christy Hemme look alike. Jess as in the girl he pulled the hit-it-and-quit-it on last night. Yeah, that Jess.

"She said you were a great guy." Leana nodded

Shelley smiled at his friend and leant over, whispering to him._ "Great in bed guy perhaps?"_

"You coming to the club tonight, after the show?" Joe asked her, placing hand on her shoulder.

"Only if you're wearing something slutty, Seanoa." She grinned, punching him in the stomach.

"Alright, alright. I'll pick you up at ten?" He asked her.

"But of course." She said with a smiled.

"I'll see you guys later on?" She smiled at Shelley and Sabin and Austin.

"Sure." Shelley smiled at the girl as Sabin nodded as fast as he could without his white beanie falling off his head.

"Coolies, late." And she was gone.

Joe turned to Sabin and pointed his finger right at him, knowing exactly what he was thinking.

"Sabin, off limits." Joe laughed, shaking his head.

"Is that a challenge?" He laughed, scratching the small patch of hair below his bottom lip.

Joe became serious, leaning over the table. "She's like a sister to me. You're not gonna play her, I won't let you."

Sabin nodded, "I'm an alright guy, Joe."

He couldn't help but be the tiniest bit offended, that one of his closest friends in the world was pretty much calling his a sleaze bag and to stay away from a girl.

Joe laughed and shook his head, "I know you're an alright guy. I just don't trust you."


	2. BOOK SMART, STREET SMART, BOY SMART

this chapter is epic fail, i mean really epic.  
it's really just setting everything up.

thank you so much to all my reviewers, you are amazing.  
heres to MCMG, in all their glory.

also; go check out the banners , i'm cool okay?

* * *

"Hey man, why don't you go over and talk to Leana man? I hear she thinks your something special." Chris looked up from his seat to see Joe looking down at him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"But you said that-"

Joe held up a finger and shook his head.

"Forget it, she wants you buddy. _Go to her_." Joe pulled him out of his seat and pushed him in the right direction.

There she was, standing against the wall of the club, wearing this tight black number that didn't leave much to the imagination.

"Leana, I-"

She grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him as close as her body would allow, he felt her breath on his face and could smell her perfume as she spoke so low, and sexy.

"Don't say anything Chris. I want you."

He pushed his lips against hers in a fit of passion, feeling their hips push together and their tongues dance in each other's mouth. He moved his assault to her neck and she began to moan.

"Chris, Chris. Oh Chris..."

"Oh Chris..."

Chris opened his eyes, to see his best pal standing above him, saying his name as it echoed through his ears. He sat up as quickly as he could and looked around the room.

"Where the hell am I!?" He yelled frantically, looking around to see if Leana or Joe were anywhere in sight.

"The hotel, you've been asleep for a little while. You were making some weird sounds man, like. Really weird. You weren't thinking about me were you?" Shelley said, raising an eyebrow.

Chris rolled his eyes, getting up off the bed.

"What are we doing?"

"Clubbing. In about, 15 minutes."

Chris looked down at himself, he hadn't even showered yet. He looked up at Shelley and saw the cheeky smile on his face.

Shelley knew the whole reason he would come clubbing was for her, and they both knew he looked like shit. Shelley could have woken him up about half an hour ago but, where's the fun in that?

"You're a terrible friend." Chris spoke as Shelley smiled.

"But aren't I just adorable." Shelley grinned.

"I'll be back in five minutes."

Chris took the quickest shower of his life, thinking about church and grandmothers and other flaccid things, jumped out and wrapped a towel around himself, throwing some of Alex's hair product in for good measure. Plus it smelt like apples.

He walked out of the room to see Alex on his laptop, laughing at something. Probably porn.

He walked to his suitcase, pulling out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

"Does this look clean?" Sabin asked his more fashion conscious friend.

Shelley rolled his eyes and got up from his seat. He walked over to his own suitcase and grabbed something.

"Here, you can't look bad in a white t-shirt."

Chris slipped it over his head and nodded, it was alright.

He made sure Alex wasn't looking, and didn't have a camera or anything and slipped on a pair of boxers under his towel and then the jeans.

"How long?" Chris mumbled.

"You got 5 minutes, clown."

Chris sighed at his new nickname and walked into the bathroom, doing the fringe part thing he did sometimes that the girls backstage seemed to like.

"You ready yet or what, homo?" Alex said, sticking his head into the bathroom.

"Ready. Emo." Shelley laughed and shook his head, "But it get's the lady's."

Chris and Alex walked out of the room and down the hall, meeting Austin and Petey on the way down.

"So. Who else is coming tonight?"

"Well. It's a Saturday show so. Everyone." Petey said, running a hand over his Scott Steiner beard (Ew).

"Are we walking or driving?"

"Walking, we'll all be too drunk to drive back." Austin said with a grin.

"Hey, as long as there aren't any more bar fights, I'm good."

They got in straight away, Joe set everyone up in the VIP area and they seemed to be the last one's there.

"Uh." Chris said, looking around the almost packed bar.

"I'm going for a walk." He said

Alex grabbed him by the shoulder and smiled.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

* * *

"Hello sweetheart." Leana turned around on her barstool and grinned.  
"Shelly, Baby!" She grinned hugging her.

"I can't believe you didn't call me when you first got back!" She smiled, sitting down next to her with a fruity drink in hand.

"I know, I'm sorry, I just wanted it to be a surprise." She smiled

"So, how's life?" Shelly asked.

Leana shrugged, she really hadn't done anything in the past three months she wasn't there but she knew that was exactly what Shelly didn't want to hear.

"I'll bore you later sweetie, tonight I want to have fun." Leana smiled, getting up from her seat.

"You look great by the way." Shelly smiled, throwing an arm over her shoulder as she looked down at her sparkly black halter top and tight jeans.

"We both do if I do say so myself." She grinned

Leana laughed as Shelly dragged her around the huge floor, looking for people to say hi to.

"Hey, Sabin's here."

"You guys friends?" Leana asked.  
"Yeah, they're pretty cool guys. But I think you should be worrying about something a little more than friends, babe."

It was safe to say, Leana was confused.

"Sabin. He thinks you're pretty cute, so watch out."

"Watch out?"

Shelly shrugged, "He's a player sweetie, not for the knockouts but for the girls back stage."

Leana nodded as she looked at Chris from afar, sucking on her straw.

He was cute.

"No, no. Don't even think about it." Christy Hemme laughed, walking over to the pair.

"What?" Leana asked

"I heard Joe-Joe having words with Chris."

"About what?"

"About you."

"About me?"

Christy laughed, Leana may have been very book smart, and street smart. But when it came to guys she had no clue whatsoever. Chris had been drooling over her the whole time she was in catering and she didn't even notice it while Christy who was standing over the other side of the room could practically feel it.

"Yeah. Told him to back off you, I mean everything that happened in the past couple of mon-"

"Don't worry about it." Leana said quickly, finishing the rest of her drink.

"I think I'm gonna go to the bathroom." She said, giving a smile to the brunette and the red head.

Shelly laughed and nodded, "Sure you are sweetheart."


	3. MY ENOUGHTALKLETSFUCK FACE

Kiss2Kill, I have a feeling you might be right ;)  
also: thank you heaps for all the support.

The Immortal Angel, sabinsgirl413, thanks heaps dearys!  
pretty sure, two chapters tonight; coz their both kind of fail.

**NAME CHANGE, BECAUSE THIS STORY HAS A MIND OF IT'S OWN.  
**also; go check out the banner on my homepage, i am winphotoshopz

* * *

"Hey, Chrissy! Lookin' flossy."

Chris smiled and tipped his glass at Christy, even though he didn't know if that was a compliment or not. Christy was always coming up with some crazy lingo.

Shelley laughed at his best friends face, handing him the beer he had just bought for him. "Yeah _Chrissy, _You're looking uh. Flossy." He grinned as his friend shook his head.

"Shelley! There you are! Where's-" Joe stopped dead in his tracks.

"Sabin. You look-"

"Flossy?" Alex grinned from his position on the barstool, wiggling his eyesbrows.

Joe crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Like you're trying to impress someone."

Sabin laughed and flicked his hand, as if waving away the comment.

"You're crazy Joe."

"Yeah. I am."

The look in Joe's eyes said that if Chris wanted to keep his left nut, he should turn around and keep his eyes on his drink.

There it was. That infectious laughter from somewhere in the room. Chris glanced to Joe and found that he was now talking to Gail and Christy. He would be there for a while.

"Lex. Is she here?"

"Who?"

He had already done a lap of the place, twice and he could find her.

Chris sighed, turning back to the bar. He downed his beer as fast as gravity would allow.

"If anyone asks, I'm in the bathroom. Okay?"

Shelley smiled and raised his glass, "Good luck buddy."

Chris pushed his hands in his pockets, pushing through the crowds, looking around the room.

"Hmmm." He scanned the dance floor and sighed, _nowhere in sight._

He sighed, heading to the bathrooms when.

"Oh shit, sorry." He looked down at the girl he had just run into coming out of the chicks bathroom.

"Chris." She smiled up at him.  
"Oh! Hey! Leana!" He coughed hard, realizing that he sounded like a total excited freak.

"You look great Chris, what's happening." She said, putting her hands into her back pockets, smiling up at him.

"Uh, nothing much. Just got here actually." He replied

"Oh, crap-" She said moving off to the side to let him through, they were standing in from of the bathroom of course.

"-I'll let you go." She giggled, covering her mouth realizing what a dork she was being.

"No! I mean. I was looking for you actually." Chris said, scratching the back of his head with a little chuckle.

"Oh." She grinned, feeling her cheeks get hotter by the second.

"So uh. Can I buy you a drink or something?" Chris asked, feeling a little bit weird.

She nodded, "Yeah, of course."

Chris sighed as she led him through the crowd to the bar.

This was weird. It felt wrong.

It had been so long since. Well, since he _had _to do this. Usually, he laid his cards on the table, tell the chick he wanted her and she was in or she wasn't and it was as simple as that. It had been a long time since he had actually _courted _a woman.

"So. How come I didn't meet you at this Christmas party?" Chris asked, waving over the bartender.

"Bud light, and for the lady-"

"The same thank you." She smiled.

He almost laughed, _so darn cute._

"I guess, you weren't lookin' in the right places." She smiled, giving him this flirty look. He felt electricity flow through him, he was flirting, and not in a enough-talk-let's-fuck-now way, in a kind of innocent way.

"I guess I'll have to look a little harder next time, then." Chris smiled, as the bartender gave them their drinks and he payed the man.

"What if there is no next time?" Chris asked, looking down into her eyes.

She smiled her innocent smile and took a sip of her drink.  
"Well, I guess we'll have to make the most of tonight then."


	4. YOUR JUST SO DARN CUTE

Double chapter update, yeah-urr.  
i'm ever so tired, but i need to write :

* * *

"Oh my god, I remember that! Joe called me right then and I could hear Jay screaming at him!" Leana laughed as Chris regaled her with tales from the past three months that she wasn't around.

"Oh, so _you _were the chick he was on the phone to huh? We gave him the third degree for calling a chick, we thought you were his girlfriend or something."

Leana laughed out loud. "No, no way."

Chris tilted his head to the side, wanting to know desperately why Joe wanted to keep them apart. A previous relationship perhaps? With Joe perhaps? No way. By this point in the night they were sitting in a booth in the back corner, almost out of everyone's view and a few rounds deep.

"Say, you and Joe have never, uh. You know-"

His suspicions were squashed when Leana laughed out loud, shaking her head.

"He's like my huge, over protective brother, that would just be too weird." She replied, regaining her composure and fixing her hair.

Chris felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and pulled it out, glancing at the time.

_Jesus Christ. _It was late, later than he expected. They had been sitting there for a few hours, discussing everything from music, to movies, to fashion, and the current story lines.

"Yo." Chris said, opening the phone.  
"Yo, Joey's coming your way, dude." It was Alex and he was laughing.

"Shit." Chris grumbled as he noticed the huge Samoan making a beeline for their table. Leana sat up straight and fixed her shirt, trying to look as sober and responsible as possible.

"What's up guys?" Joe said, unusually cheerful as he slid into the booth next to Chris.

"Nothing much Joey, what's up with you." Leana said with her usual sweet demeanor.

"Nothing, everyone's just been wondering where you two are?" Joe said, giving a glance of warning in Chris's direction.

Chris chuckled, scratching the back of his neck showing how uneasy he was.

"Fuck you, Lethal!"

The group turned to see Sonjay throwing drunken punches in Jay Lethal's direction as Jay laughed as hard as he could at his drunk and very angry friend.

He stopped laughing when one of the punches connected.

"Oh, you're dead _Guru_" Lethal yelled, before jumping on him.

"Shit, stay here." Joe groaned, jumping up to break the duo up.

Leana stood and turned to Chris, "Wanna head back to the hotel?" She smiled

"Joe just said-" Chris mumbled, seeing Joe having more trouble that he probably suspected he would.

"You scared, Sabin?" She smirked, raising an eyebrow at him.

He looked down and noticed she was holding her hand out to him. _So darn cute._

He took her hand and wrapped his fingers around it, his hand was so much bigger than hers.

"Good." She smiled before pulling him out the door.

"Nice night." She smiled as they reached the end of the block.

"Yeah, warm." He said, just thinking about the tiny hand wrapped up in his.

"Joe's gonna kill you." She laughed suddenly, before covering her mouth. "Sorry."

He shrugged, trying to act as tough as possible, shoving his free hand in his pocket sluggishly. "Whatever."

She smiled and nodded as they waited for the WALK sign to flash.

"Why's he like that anyway, like your protector?" He asked

She sighed, "I don't know. Always has been." She coughed and began to walk a little faster, pulling Chris along with her.

"What floor are you on?" he asked her as they reached the hotel, having the door opened for them by the door man.

"24th." She replied, pulling him toward the elevator.

He smiled, "Room number?"

"304."

"Hm. We're five doors down from each other." He replied with a grin.

"You're so cute." She blurted out, before covering her mouth with her hand, her eyes wide.

"Sorry." She mumbled, chewing on her bottom lip. She didn't mean to blurt it out like that, but she meant it.

He sighed. All he could think about was rejection. Chris Sabin never thought about rejection. What if he leaned in for a kiss and she laughed? Sure she had a cute laugh but that would kill him.

They reached her door and he just let it out.

"I know we only met yesterday or whatever, but we should really get something going."

She raised an eyebrow and laughed. _Ouch._

"Get something going?" He laughed a little, thinking about how stupid it was.

He slapped a hand to his head and groaned, "Sorry."

It was then they noticed that their hands were still entwined, they both grinned sheepishly and let go.

"Alright Sabin. You come up with a better line by tomorrow night and we can. Uh. Get something going." She laughed.

He raised an eyebrow. This girl would girl from plain out adorable to sassy and flirty in 3 seconds flat.

"Alright. Deal." He smiled smugly, sticking out his hand.

She smiled and shook it.

He leant in quickly, planting a quick peck on her lips. "Night, Leana."


	5. HALF HARD

easily my favorite chapter .  
also: Kiss2Kill and I are the coolest people out there, no big deal .

pleasepleaseplease review and message and whatevers .  
fyi: everything in italics is thoughts .

* * *

What the fuck, Sabin?

Chris stood in front of the bathroom mirror, in his, Well. Alex's T-shirt and a pair of boxers.  
He splashed some water on his face, hoping the tingling in his lips would stop before he had to go see a doctor about it. What an odd conversation that would be.  
_  
'So what seems to be the problem, Chris?'  
'Well Doc, there's this girl see, and I really want to bone her, and I kissed her and my lips feel like there on fire, can you help a brother out?'  
'Yes Chris, you have to bone her. Fast."_

He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, he was preparing himself for an ass kicking Samoa Joe style in the morning. He couldn't believe he just risked life and limb just to hold hands with her. Damn.

That brought him to question two. What would he say to her tomorrow?  
_Get something going? You friggin Muppet Chris._

All in all, he honestly didn't know what to think.

Chris Sabin didn't hold hands, unless it was during the act of sex.  
Chris Sabin didn't tingle, unless it was during the act of sex.  
Chris Sabin didn't get anxious, unless... well, you get it.

And suddenly this girl walks in the room; in a sublime t-shirt and a great fitting pair of jeans and that all changes like it was nothing.  
_  
I bet she doesn't even realize that she's doing it, either. Changing me, who does she think she is anyway? She does think I'm cute though._ Chris looked into the mirror and realized that he was grinning like an idiot. He wiped the smile off his face and stood up straight.  
_  
You know what, tomorrow I'm just gonna tell her. I went to my doctor and the only way to make the tingling to stop was to... No. I'm just gonna say it. You're cute, I'm cute, let's have sex. No. How can I possibly be losing my touch?  
_  
He thought back to two nights ago. Christy Hemme's look alike, what did he say to her to get her to shut up and put out? Hm.

Crap. He didn't say anything, he recalled. After twenty minutes of her rubbing her foot in his crotch under the table she finally came out and said it, "let's go back to my room, baby."

"Let's go back to my room, baby" didn't really feel appropriate, even for Chris.  
_Not for her, she's better than that... Oh god, what am I thinking._

"Saaaaaaaaaabin."  
"Shit."

"Where are you Sabin, Oh. You jerking off or-"  
"No, you jackass." Chris sighed, toweling off his face before walking out of the bathroom to greet his friend who was laying on his bed with his arms bent behind his head, a grin plastered on his face.

"How was your night, loverboy?" Shelley chuckled.  
"What? Nothing. Shut up." Chris asked, walking over to his own bed.  
"So, nothing made you half hard?" Shelley laughed like a child.

Chris looked down and groaned, "Fuck up, Patrick."  
"Hey, put a leash on that thing and then we'll talk." He laughed, sitting up on his bed.

"Now come on, what happened buddy?" Alex asked him, seriously.  
"Nothing. Forget it." Chris replied, climbing into bed.

"Look, Chris. Everyone saw you and Leana make your great escape so just be out with it." Alex sighed, rolling his eyes.

Chris groaned, "Oh Christ, what do you mean by everyone?"  
"Everyone but anyone who had passed out by then."  
Chris sighed, he would get no rest until he spilled the beans.

"I walked her back to her hotel room and-"  
"You hit it?"  
"No."  
"She did you?"  
"No."  
"You did her?"  
"No!"

"I kissed her, it was quick but. We have a thing tomorrow." Chris said.  
Alex laughed, "Does that hurt?"

"What?" Chris asked, confused.  
"That huge grin on your face, it must hurt your cheeks."


	6. PROMISE ME THE WORLD

this is bille 4 lara, becoz her smelly australian computer is being shit.  
LARA SEZ: THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR REVIEWS AND MESSAGES, ILY.

SEE WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU MAKE LARA HAPPY?  
LOTS N' LOTS N' LOTS OF POSTAGE :D

* * *

"Good morning, Joseph."  
Joe starred down at the tiny girl, sitting at a two person table by herself in the hotel restaurant. Reading the paper and drinking a coffee, with a side of bacon and eggs.

"Leana." He said before sitting down, crossing his arms.  
She continued to read the paper, her glasses sitting on the tip of her nose.  
He grabbed the paper out of her hands, balled it up and threw it across the room causing quite the scene.

"Something you want to say, Joe?" She smiled, picking up her coffee.  
"That was quite a stunt you pulled yesterday night, pulling Sabin out of the bar with you as if I wasn't gonna notice? Do you think I'm stupid?" He said calmly but with some intensity.

"Do you think I'm a slut?" She said sternly.  
Joe was taken back, Leana was not one for confrontation.

"Excuse-"  
"Because I've heard from numerous, very reliable sources that you've been telling Chris to back off me like I'm some kind of dumb, horny teenager."

Joe hadn't thought about it like that.  
He hung his head and sighed, "I'm just trying to look out for you, sis."

She sighed. It was completely corny but sometimes they would call each other brother or sister. They had known each other a long time, and seen each other through a whole lot of crap. They were always there for each other and that's how it was always gonna be.

"I know you are Joe. But I'm a big girl now, remember. Besides, nothing happened."

"Really?" Joe was surprised.  
"Yeah." Leana laughed, was it that surprising?

"Wow." Joe mumbled.  
"Why is that so surprising Joe?"

"Chris, I mean. He's the player of the locker room. Not closing the deal in one night is odd for him, must be losing his touch, huh?" Joe chuckled, shaking his head.

"Oh, I assure you that's not the problem." Leana mumbled, before taking a sip of her coffee remembering the tingly feeling she felt in her lips the whole night long, it was a surprise she was able to taste anything this morning, between the tingles and the constant smiling her mouth should be completely numb.

"Pardon?" Joe said, looking at her.  
"Have some bacon, Joey."

He nodded, "I'm really glad. He would really hurt you Lee."  
"Oh really? Do tell."

Joe shrugged, "He's hurt a few chicks, promising the world and leaving straight after the fuckings done. I love the guy n' all but, that's not for you, yeah?" he smiled.

"Yeah. Look, I gotta go to work, I'll see you Friday at the show?" She asked getting up, leaning over to place a kiss on his cheek. Somehow, everyone telling her to stay away from him was making her more intrigued, making her want him more.

"I'll see you sweetie, call me maybe." He yelled after her.  
She sighed, heading over to the elevator to head back up to the room, get changed and head into the impact zone for some more typing. Hoo-rah.

"Hey." Leana looked up. The elevator doors had opened and Chris and Alex were standing in front of her.

"I'll leave you kids alone." Alex winked at her, before walking away.  
Chris pressed the button to take her to their floor and she stepped in, "Service with a smile, huh?" she grinned at him.

He chuckled and nodded, thinking about the last night when he decided he would just come out and say it. He looked her over, her hair was up and he could see all of her neck, her collar bones and his eyes traveled lower, down to her wife beater and to her hips.

He took a step forward, placing a hand either side of her hips, grabbing on to the arm rest that Leana was leaning on. "I'm not gonna lie to you Leana, I can't. I want you, on a completely physical level. I don't know what I would do with myself if I couldn't have you."

It was then Leana realized she hadn't been breathing. She took a deep breath and caught scent of his cologne, having to fight off every urge to just jump him right there. "uh." She mumbled out. He suddenly felt nervous. In Chris's mind she jumped on him and they had their way with each other right in the elevator.

He dropped his arms to his side but kept his face in close proximity with hers,  
"You drive me crazy, Leana."

The door to the elevator opened with the noise of a bell, the couple turned to see a group of blue haired elderly women obviously ready to head down to the casino staring at them.

"Uh. I'll see you later..." She mumbled, pushing her way through the lady's to get out of there.

"Fuck." He mumbled.  
The elevator traveled back down to the bottom floor and Chris stepped out, running a hand through his hair.

"Hey Chrrrrris."  
FuckFuckFuckFuckFuck.

It was Joe. Standing outside of the elevator. Practically waiting for him.

"How you doin' buddy?" Joe smiled, throwing a big arm over his shoulders.  
"Uh. Fine." Chris replied, feeling uneasy.

"Look. I've gotta apologize man, I was a grade-a asshole. I talked to Leana and she said there was nothing there so, are we cool?" _Nothing There? Are you insane?_

"Yeah-" Chris stopped in his tracks and looked at him.  
"Why are you so protective of her Joe?" He asked.

Joe rolled his eyes, and took a deep breath.  
"Well. Since you guys haven't got anything going on I might as well tell you."

Chris listened intently praying for something silly like she saved his dog from getting hit by a car so he was forever in her debt or something.

"She was in a relationship-"  
"Oh god, what happened to her?" Chris sighed, _abuse? mob boss? Great, this was just great._

"Nothing days of our lives man, it was just. His name was Dean, and he was pretty much a male model, and he treated her like a princess for the first few years-"

"Years!?" Chris yelled. Getting into the pants of a woman who came out of a verrry serious relationship? Not impossible, but hard work.

"Yeah. But this year he. He was just a piece of shit, and she found out he got another chick pregnant and they were keeping the baby. She took it really hard, as you would." Joe spoke so casually, and Chris wanted to die.

_I want you, on a completely physical level. I don't know what I would do with myself if I couldn't have you. _Pretty much what every woman who just got fucked over by another sleazebag wants to hear from a fellow sleazebag.

"She's alright man. And seeing as you guys could be great friends you should know, you didn't hear it from me though buddy." Joe smiled, slapping his back before walking over to the front desk, turning back to face him for a moment.

"But you know Chris, if you try and get with her after I told you all this, I'll fucking kill you!" He yelled with a polite wave across the hotel lobby before turning back to the desk, beginning to flirt with the little Mexican girl standing behind it.

Chris looked down at his watch and sighed.  
He had a flight back to Detroit with Alex in a few hours, and he was pretty sure Leana never wanted to talk to him again. What a wonderful weekend.


	7. YOUR PRETTY LITTLE HEAD

I AM IN THE GREATEST MOOD, EVER .  
I DON'T WANT TO GO BACK TO STUPID FUCKING SCHOOL .

* * *

Rule Number One: You Do Not Get Involved.  
That was his only rule, and after a full week of 'I wonder if she's thinking about me' and 'I really hope she doesn't hate me' he knew he was royally fucked.

"You alright man, you look a little flushed." Alex chuckled as he sat down next to Chris in one of the seats that were set out in the arena looking into the ring, ready for the show tonight. Chris laughed and nodded, thinking about how gay Alex sounded when he said 'flushed.'

"I'm good, just thinking." Chris shrugged, scratching his 5 o'clock shadow before replacing his hands behind his head, leaning back on the chair like he had been five minuets earlier. Alex copied his position, but chose to leave his hands in his lap.

"You've been thinking all week, and I wanna know what about." Alex replied, of course he knew what Chris was thinking about. Leana. But he wanted to hear Chris admit it so he could use it against him. Nice guy, Alex Shelley.

Chris laughed, "Like you don't know." Alex shrugged, Chris knew him too well.  
"Well, what's going on then? She thinks your hot, you think she's hot, what's the problem then?" Alex asked, leaning forward. "Because she just came out of a serious relationship in which her boyfriend cheated on her."

"Hmmm. So casual sex isn't her number one priority?" Alex laughed. Chris sighed, and shook his head. "I feel like the biggest asshole in the world, i totally scared the shit outta her." Chris sighed, closing his eyes as if he could sleep for years. Alex turned on his side, so he was facing Chris.

"What do you mean you scared her? What did you do, jump out of her closet screaming let's have sex." Chris laughed at his best friends stupidity. "No you jackass, I just. I just said some stuff that probably shouldn't have been said to a girl who just had their heart broken." Chris sighed.

"Uh. Yeah, I gotta go Chris." Chris opened his eyes, looking to where Alex was just sitting and then turned to the other side of him. "Oh, shit." He whispered, as he looked up at them with his mouth wide open. "How long have you been standing there?"

Leana sighed and sat down next to him, looking toward the ring where Sonjay and Jay were preparing for their match. She shrugged with this cute little smile on his face, and he had to keep himself from kissing her right then.

"How was your week?" She asked softly, like a nervous child, chewing on their lip like there were waiting to go to the dentist and dreading every second. Chris took a deep breath and readjusted his beanie firmly on his head.

_Well, I thought about you all week. Like what you were doing, what you were thinking, if you liked me, if you hated me, if you wanted to touch me as bad as I wanted to touch you, do you have some special perfume that makes your skin smell like strawberry and watermellon and where can i get some, did you wanna throw me down and jump me in the elevator too? You know, just normal everyday stuff._

"Yeah, alright." He mumbled out, pushing his hands into the pockets of his jeans, feeling his phone and his keys and his i-pod and wallet. "Good." She whispered. He took a deep bretah, getting ready to tell her how sorry he was, and how he knows everything and how bad he felt for scaring her and hurting her but he needed her to be his friend.

"I want you too."  
Chris turned to look at her with wide eyes, she hadn't said anything like that before, and it was weird. He liked it. She seemed so virginal, and when she did random things like that it just made him want her more, and more.

Chris stuttered for a moment, trying to collect his fleeting thoughts.  
"Like, bad. I feel like a teenager sometimes." She giggled and he grabbed her hand, pulling her to her feet. "Comeoncomewithmenow." He whispered in her ear, before pulling her towards the back of the 'stadium.'

"Where are you taking me Chris?"  
"Don't worry your pretty little head about it." He grinned, before pushing his lips to hers.


	8. FORBIDDEN ROMANCE AND BACK HALLWAYS

ipod troubles, boy troubles, life troubles.  
i'm gonna go listen to brand new and be moody.

* * *

After 15 minuets of running and dodging people (although Leana didn't know why they had to dodge all these people, it did make it darn exciting) Chris had led Leana to a little back stairwell that Alex used to take him to so they could smoke and not be gawked at by other wrestlers for injesting deadly cancer sticks. It was dimly lit and seemed out of the way, and without another thought he pushed her up against the wall with little force, using his mouth on hers to do so.

She purred into his lips and both his hands found their way to her baby soft cheeks, letting her hands rest on his hips as if they were meant to be there. He pulled back, resting his forehead against hers, keeping his baby blue's closed. She smiled and rubbed his stubble covered cheek, biting on her bottom lip, contemplating her next move.

"Joe told me something..."  
She froze. Joe. Couldn't he just leave them alone?

"What did dear ol' Joseph tell you?" She sighed, stroking a piece of stay hair peeking out from underneath Chris's beanie away from his eyes, which were now open. He smiled and little and sighed, letting her smell his minty breath. "About your last-" He paused and took a breath. "-love."

She held in a giggle, it all sounded so 'Pride and Prejudice.' "Bub, that stopped being love a long time before it actually ended." Chris smiled as her use of the word 'Bub' and then frowned, seeing the little sparkle in her eyes dim. "Oh really?" He pulled away, leaning both arms beside her hips so they were in the exact position they were in that day, one week ago.

"Tell me about it." He spoke low and soft, really sincere and she smiled. "Joe already told you." Chris shook his head, "No. I want to her it from those gorgeous lips of yours." He said before pecking her waiting lips. She smiled and looked down at her hands, as she began to pick at her nails. "Lee, I can't start anything here if you're still into some-"

She pushed a finger against his lips and he smiled. "We were together for a while- Dean and I, a few years and he always treated me well but, when I started getting more into work here he became more distant and more distant, and we just drifted apart, he got involved with his friends more and his work and-" She froze, her heart catching in her throat. She felt nothing for Dean anymore, in fact, he was dead to her. But it still hurt, and she knew it always would.

"-Another woman." Chris whispered, replacing his forehead against hers. Missing the contact from her soft skin. She nodded softly, as to not knock his head off hers. "Everyone has an Ex, Chris." He smiled and pecked her lips once more. "Some just worse than others." She nodded as he picked up her hand, playing with her small fingers.

"You know, Joe said something else to me..." Leana rolled her eyes and pushed her head back against the wall. "What now." Chris laughed, she seemed more annoyed about the whole thing than he did. "That I wasn't allowed to go near you, that after I knew your hellish past that I wouldn't have the balls to..." "He said that?" She laughed. Chris shrugged, "Not exactly but-"

Leana laughed, thinking back to 25 minutes ago, as she stood around with Shelly and Val and Gail before spotting Chris. _"Look, Leana. I know, he's gorgeous, and charming, and funny but. He's not right for you, okay?" Shelly spoke, laying a hand on her shoulder. Leana sighed, "you guys are worse than Joe-" "Hey, let's not go that far! I'm not gonna tell you what to do, coz you're not gonna listen, but me? I love Chris, and Alex, they're both great. But, I think you should steer clear from that honey." Gail sighed. "But Why?" She had to know, and fast. "He's a player hun, he likes women but not settling down with em, we just don't wanna see you get hurt, yeah?" Shelly said, wrapping her up in one of her famous Martinez hugs. (FIY, they were famous coz her boobs were like huge pillows.)_

_"Okay guys, thanks alot." She sighed defeated, what could she say to that. Gail and Shelly smiled triumphantly before walking away. Val smiled and leant over and in her cute little voice she whispered, "Just so you know, Chris is sitting row B, seat 13 right now. Just thought I'd throw it out there." Val winked and walked away. 'God' Leana thought, 'I love that redhead.'_

Leana looked into Chris's unsure eyes and smiled.  
"Aren't those forbidden romances so much more fun?"


	9. THESE WALLS ARE PAPER THIN

MOTHER FLIPPIN' COLT CABANA IS ON SMACKDOWN NOW, I AM IN LOVE WITH THE WORLD  
SRSLY. SCOTTY GOLDMAN IS MY HERO, IN OTHER NEWS: MCMG HEEL TURN R00LZ

ALSO: TOTAL SMUTTY-NESS IS NIGH _!!  
_next chapter will probably be up soon, or tomorrow

* * *

"So, today we have a fairly long meeting..." The room chorused with groans, and cussing as Dixie spoke, she let out a laugh but quickly regained composure, continuing on her speech as people filed in to sit around the long, long conference table. Leana sighed and tapped a pen against the desk. All technological, and back stage were required to attend and she was lucky enough to have a seat saved for her.

She couldn't help but look around the room, seeing Joe and Shelly and Val and Karen... but no MCMG, what a shame. A hand pressed to her back before someone took one of the last remaining seats next to her. "Morning." She smelt him before she saw him. That musky, sweet, man smell he had on him all day.

"Morning." She smiled, continuing to scribble on one of the little sheets of paper she had in front of her. He leant back on his seat and looked around, Alex stood at the back, waiting for a moment he could slip out and call his girl without anyone noticing. Shelly sat with 'Cides arm around her with a huge grin on her face, as if no one else were in the room. and Joe was starring right at him, this look on his face. Chris looked away, unable to hold the stare.

A tap on the table brought him back from his thoughts. He looked up as Leana slid a small peice of paper across the table to him. With cute little running writing it said, _Joe looks happy this morning..._

He smiled and dug into his pocket, pulling out a pen while trying to stay as still as possible so no one would notice, writing back. _You look gorgeous._ He grinned as the blush rose in her cheeks. He loved what he did to her.

She slid over a new piece of paper, and in simple writing it said two words. _You're Hot. _Amazing how two, simple, childish words would drive him crazy. He picked the hand that he was resting against his leg and placed it on her thigh, rubbing small circles with his thumb. She lay her hand on top of his and tried to move it but couldn't, it was as if her body wouldn't let her.

"Chris." She whispered, well not as much of a whisper as she wished it was. Half the room was now staring at them, hearing Leana's exhausted and somewhat raunchy sigh. "You dropped your pen." She smiled at him, handing over the biro. He picked his hand up off her leg and took it from her.

"Thank you." He smiled with a wink only a few people could see. He sat back in his chair and smiled to himself, this was gonna be fun.


	10. PRETTY, HANDSOME, AWKWARD

Man, it's been too long fanfic lovers  
i've got a lot on my plate, so mass update oh yeah  
also: total sleezy chapter because tna no mcmg this week boo!

* * *

Leana looked up from her chair. There was a knock on her office door.  
"Come in!" She yelled, going back to her papers. Usually she would share this office with two other girls and be looking at her computer, but they had just moved the tech office and the other girls were both out with the flu, so Leana was left alone in this creepy, fucking office all by herself.

She stood up when no one came in and walked to the door, twisting the door knob and opening it to find Chris standing there with this wicked smile on his face. "You forgot your pen." He smiled, holding out the blue biro and she giggled. She shrugged and took it back from him. "Thank you." She whispered as he checked the hallway, making sure he hadn't been followed or anything.

Once he had given the hallway a quick once over, he pushed his lips to her own. Earning a loud groan in response, urging him on. He smiled into the kiss and he grabbed her hips and pushed her inside, kicking the door shut while grinding his own hips to hers. She moaned as his lips moved down to her exposed neck as he thanked god she wore her hair back so he could get to those collar bones so much more easily.

His hands found their way to her behind and began to pull up the knee length black skirt she was wearing, so he could pick her up and hold her against the wall while kissing her. She moaned his name and only made him want her more. He grinned into her neck and nibbled on her collar bone as she threw of his beanie and ran her hands through his hair.

"Chris, we can't-" She breathed out at he began slipping his hands up her blouse. He groaned and leaned his head against her shoulder. She was right, but he didn't want her to be. "Until you lock the door." He looked up at her and saw the little smirk on her face and the mischievous glint in her eyes.

He kissed her lips once more and let her put her feet to the floor again. He walked over to the door and locked it, smiling as he turned around to see Leana sitting on her desk with her legs crossed, biting on her lip. He shook his head as he looked her over, not believing this very gorgeous, very respectable woman wanted him to take her on her work desk.

"Come 'ere" She whispered to him, sticking up a finger and pointing it back to herself in a slow motion, beckoning him to her. He lost it, practically jumping on her he smashed his lips to hers, feeling teeth and tongues and the vibrations from each others moans pass through. He felt like a horny teenager, like a young boy getting his first peice of ass, he couldn't control himself.

One of his hands slipped under her, cupping her butt while it was still against the desk, pushing her hips to his, the friction making him groan and cuss into her mouth. She smiled and moved her own lips down his jaw line and down his throat, finding that soft spot beneath the adam's apple that all guys had, at least according to cosmo. Chris moaned her name out, he had never felt anything like it.

Chris's hands found their way to the front of her blouse and began undoing the buttons revealing this sexy little pink lacey bra. He pulled away from her and smiled, "You weren't expecting this to happen were you?" He chuckled. She shrugged and smiled, "Hoping, more like it." He shook his head, still not believing this was real, thinking he was going to wake up just like last time.

He softly placed both hands on either side of her face, giving her a sweet kiss right on the mouth, a real meaningful one, not just a horny one. She smiled into it and ran one of her hands through his hair, leaning back further onto the desk as his mouth moved south, down her neck and across her collar bones and down to her chest, kissing every inch of skin around the lacy pink bra. She sighed, just letting him work his magic.

"Yo, Lee!" There was a knock on the door, it was Joe. The door knob turned and they both thanked god that Chris had locked the door. "Shit." Leana mumbled as Chris pulled away from her, looking around in panic. He smiled mischievously, before kissing her lips quickly, and jumping around her desk to get under the table. "Chris-" She whispered. "Just a minute Joey!" She yelled, crouching under the table to see him in a tiny little ball, curled up.

"Go, I'm fine. But you might wanna put the twins away." He winked, glancing down to her open business shirt with a smile. She rolled her eyes, doing up her buttons and fixing her hair, walking toward the door.

"Hey Joe, what's up?" She smiled at him. He gave her a weird look before walking into the office. He eyed everything suspiciously, noticing the papers on the floor, Leana's uneasy breathing and then;

"What the hecks this?" Joe said, bending over to pick up the white beanie that sat crumpled in the corner. Leana laughed knowing that Chris, only being able to hear what was going on, and not bearing able to see it, he was probably pissing his pants.

"Shelly had it, she was here before and threw it at me, guess she forgot to take it or something." Leana shrugged, casually picking up her coffee and taking a sip before walking around the desk to sit down. Joe threw it at the table and sighed, "Dixie told me to come look at the tna game site you've been working on." Joe said, leaning over tohe desk to look into her eyes. She looked odd, unsettled and exhausted. She'd been acting odd ever since that meeting, in fact.

"Well, our computers aren't in yet, so when I get my computer back you'll be the first to know, Joey." She smiled, patting his cheek. Joe raised an eyebrow, how chirpy could this girl get?

"Leana. Has Chris been here?" He asked. Leana froze, "Why would you say that Joseph?" She asked, leaning back in her chair now looking very annoyed with him. Who was he to say who she could see and who she couldn't? Joe held his hands up in defense. "Just a simple question, bub." He said, taking a step back. The last thing he wanted was her pissed at him.

What Joe didn't know was that Chris was rubbing his hands all over her legs, getting closer and closer to her sacred woman's place, if you get my drift. She was tingling all over and if he didn't leave very, very fast he might just witness a very happy ending, if you get my drift.

"I'll catch you later alright, I've got a meeting." He smiled, waving her goodbye. She smiled and nodded, "I'll call you or something." He closed the door behind himself and she moaned out, feeling Chris's warm hands on her thighs. How she had kept it in that long, was beyond her.

The door swung open and Chris was already half way out from under the table. He waltzed up to the table and picked up the beanie, "I'll take this back to Chris." He smiled as Leana bit down on her bottom lip hard, squeaking out in response. If Chris's hands moved an inch she would have to scream and how the hell do you explain that to the Samoan Submission Machine?

"See you later, Chicka." and he was gone, for good. She quickly slapped Chris's hands out from under her skirt before running to the door and locking it again. "Are you fucking crazy!?" She yelled. He smiled and stood up, straightening out his smile and his shirt. "Well, the way your legs were shaking kinda prompted me on..." He chuckled.

She rolled her eyes and leaned up against the door.  
_We're gonna have to be a little more careful with this._


	11. MY FAVORITE PASTIME, CHASING AFTER YOU

I'M ON HOLIDAYS, YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS:  
massive updates, all the time.

prolly my second favorite chapter, i'm really sleezy.  
_italics are memories, goodness me_

* * *

"We never should have started this."  
Those six words would rule her life for the next month, in fact, she would say those words so much they would loose all meaning. She would say them before and after everything that would happen but they would never have any effect.

Leana sat at the conference desk, watching people talk and walk through the hallway like there was no work that needed to be done. She hadn't seen Chris in a while and it was starting to get to her. That's not to say they hadn't seen enough of each other for a lifetime...

_Leana sighed as she spotted the dark rings under her eyes, dabbing some concealer on them as she listened to Traci Brooks talk to her from inside the bathroom stall._

_"So, he said that he wasn't ready for a relationship yet, and I was all 'You know what Frankie, call me when you're not a pussy.'" Leana laughed as Traci kept talking and talking, not stopping to even take a breath._

_She ran her damp hands through her hair and sighed, taking in her appearance and thinking about what she would get done if she had the money. Quick as you can say 'holy shizzit' a hand went over her mouth and an arm around her waist._

_Chris._

_He smiled at her in the mirror and kissed her cheek, "You look beautiful." He whispered before dropping the hand from her mouth to kiss her stunned lips. She turned to face him as Traci went on and on about the Traci and Kazarian saga. Leana now understood why men always complained about women going to the bathroom, Traci was taking for-fucking-ever._

_"Chris what the fuck are you doing, this is a women's bathroom." She whispered as quietly as possible as to not alert her friend in the cubicle. Chris just smiled and kissed her again, before grabbing her hand and pulling her to a cubicle two down from Traci, closing the door behind them. He smiled at her mischievously, and sat down on the closed toilet seat lid._

_Grabbing her by the hips he pulled her towards him, wrapping his arms around her waist to bury his face in the soft cloth of shirt that covered her stomach. "I missed you." He whispered into it. She melted right into him, swooning, if you will. She ran a hand through his hair as he looked up at her with this cute little smile like a child who just got his way._

_Traci laughed at something she had said, "Are you still there, babe?" She called out into the otherwise empty bathroom. Leana smiled as Chris lay soft kisses against her stomach through her shirt. "Yeah sweetie, keep going..." She didn't even know who she was talking to._

_Chris smiled and lay a hand on her face, looking up into her eyes as he crossed his legs, so no one could see his feet from the outside and was sitting completely relying on the closed toilet lid for support. He pulled her face down for a mind blowing kiss, smiling into it as she moaned into his mouth. He pulled away and held a finger to his lips, telling her she had to be quiet._

_She rolled her eyes and slipped a hand behind his head, forcing his own mouth to hers. He had to put a hand on the wall to brace himself from the kiss, she smiled. Usually he was the one doing that kind of thing to her. He ran his hands down her body, down her white t-shirt and jeans. Being in tech she had to dress up for her job, so after work she would become the real her. He was so glad that she decided to wear those amazing hip hugging, curves-in-all-the-right-places jeans he loved to see her in._

_They continued with the oral assault, as Chris just prayed that Traci would shut the hell up and let him enjoy this completely. "What are you doing in there Lee? Have you got a dick no one knows about or something!?" Traci giggled. She was out of the cubicle and could see by the way Leana's feet were placed that she was standing up, only just barely._

_"Give me a minute, Trace." Leana breathed out as Chris snaked his arms around her again, pulling her closer to him. "Sitdown." He whispered, and pulled her down into his lap. She had to stop herself from giggling as she felt his chest against her back. "Just, be quiet baby." He whispered in her ear as his hands found their way to her thighs._

_"Take your time, sweetheart, I've gotta put my face on." Traci smiled in the mirror, making sure she had no lipstick on her teeth before pulling out her little make-up bag. Chris smiled as he slowly undid her pants. Leana gasped, and put her hand on top of his. "Please." She whispered, not even knowing what she was saying please for; Please stop, or please keep going._

_Thank god Traci was somehow, still talking about Kazarian. "Do you think that was the right thing to do, bub. I do, I think that..." God, that woman would not shut up._

_Chris left a trail of kisses up and down her neck and jaw line. She bit her lip, keeping herself from moaning. "Just, stay quiet." He whispered, slipping one of his hands down the front of her jeans. She leant her head back onto his shoulder and kissed him softly, to stop herself from screaming._

_"Is this good?" Chris whispered to her. She couldn't talk, all she could do was kiss him and want to scream. Chris smiled and shrugged, "I'll take it as a yes." Leana grabbed onto the toilet paper dispenser as Chris's fingers rubbed her, as if he knew every little part of her that should be touched, and when. She sighed as his fingers found their way to her special spot, rubbing faster and faster._

_"You okay in there, Lee?" Traci asked, going silent for the first time in half an hour. "Mhm." Leana said through pursed lips, just letting Chris do what he wanted, by this time she couldn't feel her legs. She grabbed onto his thighs, biting down on her bottom lip as she felt herself get closer, and closer._

_"Babe." He whispered, he knew she was there. She leaned back and pushed her own lips to his as she shook, whimpering into his mouth. "Babe?" Traci called out, hearing the little whimper._

_Chris grinned, flushing the toilet behind him to mask the sound of her moaning. She stood up, using his shoulder's to stand steadily as she still couldn't feel her legs. "Go, I'll wait here." He smiled, kissing her lips and doing up her pants for her, all still while his legs were crossed so Traci couldn't see him._

_"I'll see you later on, sweetie." Chris smiled, kissing her again. She couldn't say anything. She just nodded and kissed back and walked out._

_"Alright, were ready to go." Traci smiled picking up all her belongings and walking toward the door. "Uh, you go. I left my lip gloss." Leana smiled as Traci left. Chris opened the bathroom door and held onto the left and right walls, letting his muscular arms hang above him. He smiled at her, it was so sexy._

_She walked over to him and kissed him, both hands on either side of his face. "Thanks, bub." She smiled, biting on her lip. He winked at her, "Anytime, babe." "What are you gonna do?" She asked. He shrugged and smiled, "I guess hang out. Maybe take care of a little pants problem." He said, glancing to his rising jeans. She laughed and nodded, laying a hand on his hip, she just needed to touch him._

_He kissed her forehead and laughed, "Go on, get out. Traci'll be back and she'll never shut up." Leana laughed and nodded. "I'll see you later yeah?" He nodded and watched her go. She turned back when she heard him say something._

_It was soft, mumbled. Something that sounded like.  
"I'll see you, Leana." But of course, with Traci once again talking in her ear, she couldn't be sure._


	12. THERE WAS ALWAYS WARMTH BETWEEN US

fave chapter, no big deal  
i love you girlies!

* * *

"So, Chris, Alex. This is why..."  
_blah . blah . blah . blah . blah . blah . blah ._

Chris sat in the board room, listening to Dixie tear apart the X-Division and state every flaw of every one of the X-Division wrestlers, and it was fair to say he was bored. He smiled as he looked over at Kazarian, but quickly looked away. He didn't want anyone to think he was gay or anything.

He couldn't look at Traci or Kazarian without smiling like a madman, both of them just being reminders of that huge risk he took going into that bathroom. Every day he told himself two things, It was worth it. and of course, what he said to himself every time he looked at _her_.

"I'm so glad we started this..."

_"Uh, you keep 'em talking." Chris whispered to Alex. "Be right back." He nodded to the large group of wrestlers around the table before walking over to the bathrooms, laying his hand on the men's room door while checking no one else was watching him, before slipping into the women's bathroom door. It was late, so he guessed that not alot of girls would be in here. He didn't see alot of women go in that night, and he had been watching because 10 minutes ago Leana and Traci had decided they needed to go to the bathroom together, and hadn't returned since._

Now, either something was wrong. Or something great could come of it. So Chris of course, decided to check it out. He smiled as he walked into the bathroom, finding Leana starring into the mirror on her own as he heard Traci's voice echo through the room, as she was in one of the cubicles.

Chris couldn't count how many times he had walked in on her looking into some mirror, touching something on her face or looking at her body and not being happy. It always made him wonder, what the guy before him had said or done to make her not feel the best about herself, because to him. She was perfect.

He smiled and snuck up behind her, reaching out to cover her mouth to keep her quiet. Chris smiled as he saw the shock in her eyes, kissing her soft cheek. "You look beautiful." He meant it. He removed his hand and kissed her mouth. He had to keep from laughing as he heard Traci talk about Kazarian like he was Jesus or a sex god or something.

She turned to look at him and he almost laughed at the look on her face.  
"Chris what the fuck are you doing, this is a women's bathroom." She whispered. He had to kiss her again, she was so cute when she's freaked out. Chris grinned and pulled her towards a cubicle, away from Traci. He wasn't that crazy.

He closed the lid and sat down, pulling her by both hands towards him. He smiled as he smoothed his hands over her hips before wrapping her up in his arms. He nuzzled his face into the soft shirt, to push against her toned stomach. "I missed you." He meant it, Chris couldn't remember the last time he had cared so much about a girl. He had forgotten how good it felt to have someone that was his.

"Are you still there, babe?" Traci called. Chris had to keep himself from yelling back. He had almost forgotten where they were. Chris began planting soft kisses along her stomach, wishing they where anywhere else and that she wasn't wearing that shirt. "Yeah sweetie, keep going..." Chris looked up thinking, are you talking to me?

He put his hand on her soft face and smiled, without her glasses on he could just stare into her eyes. He then remembered where they were once more and brought his legs up, crossing them like he was a little kid in school. Traci had no idea that he was there, this could be fun.

He pulled her face down, to kiss her. She moaned. He loved that. He pulled away to tease her, telling her to be quiet. She rolled those gorgeous eyes and kissed him again, this time he had to put a hand on the wall to brace himself, or keep himself from groaning out. Sure, Traci probably wouldn't have noticed a small groan under all that damn talking she was doing but he wasn't willing to take the chance.

He ran his hands down her body again, just taking it all in, and goddamn did he love those jeans on her. He smiled before pulling her down again, honestly just wanting to make out with her. "What are you doing in there Lee? Have you got a dick no one knows about or something!?"

Leana groaned, He smiled. This was going to be fun, after all. "Give me a minute, Trace." Leana breathed out, Chris smiled. She was already begging for it. "Sitdown." He breathed. She obliged, sitting in his lap. He steadied his breathing and tried to control himself the best he could.

"Just, be quiet baby." He whispered in her ear as his hands found their way to her thighs. "Take your time, sweetheart, I've gotta put my face on." God bless you Traci Brooks. Chris grinned into her neck, nibbling on it a little bit. He undid her pants with no objection so far. Leana gasped as his cold hands ran across the warm and once covered skin of her stomach. "Please." She whispered, laying her tiny hand on top of his.

Please keep going, or please stop?  
Chris kissed up and down her neck, just praying she wouldn't tell him to stop. She bit her lip, urging him on. "Just, stay quiet." He whispered, slipping one of his hands the full way down the front of her jeans, and underneath her underwear.

She lent back and he caught the scent of her perfume. That mixed with her little whimpers and the sight of her practically sprawled out on top of him as he pleasured her. Intoxicating, to say the least. She kissed him, driving him just as crazy as it drove her.

"Is this good?" He didn't need for her to tell him, but he wanted her to. She didn't say anything, she just kissed him like a woman possessed. "I'll take it as a yes." She grabbed onto the walls for support as he finally reached her special spot, that place that always drove her crazy. She sighed and it almost sent him over the edge.

"You okay in there, Lee?" Traci asked, going silent for the first time in half an hour. "Mhm." Leana said through pursed lips. Chris smiled as he looked down at her face, that little smile even though she was biting down on that bottom lip pretty hard.

She grabbed onto him, and he had to keep himself from moaning out. "Babe." He wanted to tell her to let go, but he couldn't get the words out, having her grabbing onto him just felt so good. She began to shake a little bit, and kissed him, one of the best kisses he'd ever had. "Babe?" Traci called out, hearing the little whimpers.

Chris reached back and flushed the closed toilet, letting go of her mouth and letting her moan out loud. She stood up, still shaky as she held onto his shoulders. "Go, I'll wait here." Chris smiled, doing up the zip on her jeans for her, and kissing her lips, all while sitting cross legged. Pretty talented guy, if I do say so myself.

"I'll see you later on, sweetie." Chris smiled, kissing her again. She didn't say anything, she just had this glazed over look. She just nodded and kissed him back.

Chris sighed as the stall door closed and Leana and Traci walked to the door of the bathroom. "Alright, we're ready to go." Traci smiled picking up all her belongings and walking towards it. "Uh, you go. I left my lip gloss." Chris smiled as he heard her footsteps. He opened the door and rested each arm on the top of the cubicle so his arms were hanging mid air. He smiled and she grinned back, blushing like crazy.

She kissed him with both hands on either side of his face. "Thanks bub." She smiled, doing the cute little biting the bottom of her mouth thing. he winked at her, like a reflex action. "Anytime, babe." She smiled and looked away, her cheeks rosy red. "What are you gonna do?" She asked. He hadn't thought of that yet. "I guess hang out. Maybe take care of a little pants problem." He smiled at her, as they both looked down to see the bulge in his jeans.

She lay a hand on his hip and his skin became hotter and hotter. "Wish I could help." She smirked, making the bulge grow, even if he didn't want it to. He kissed her forehead and laughed at her, "Go on, get out. Traci'll be back and she'll never shut up." Leana laughed and nodded. "I'll see you later yeah?" He could never turn her down.

He watched her walk out the door and look back at him as he spoke, not even meaning to let the words come out of his mouth.

"I Love You, Leana."  



	13. LOVE RIDDEN

_Did she hear me? She couldn't have, with all that noise in that resteraunt. And Traci, of course, Goddamit._

Chris sighed as he sat in the locker room. His head leaning back against the cold brick wall, with his eyes closed, taking un-steady breaths. He juggled this blue piece of fabric in his hands, a T-shirt he had mistaken for his own and thrown it into his bag after a crazy, long night at Leana's. What they didn't remember was that Joe was going to pick her up the next morning so they could go for their annual bestie's breakfast together, So in a fit of fear he grabbed everything he thought was his and jumped out the window to climb down the fire escape. Smooth.

Sure, she had asked for the little blue t-shirt with the carebears on it back several times but he just liked it too much. She said she wore it to bed sometimes and that only made him want to keep it more, how soft it was, how it smelt, how small it was. It surprised him how much he loved it, how much he loved her. No Chris, that's an evil word, that word ruins everything. You just like her alright?

He grinned as he recalled going home and emptying out his bag on the bed, going through everything for laundry and then just deciding to throw everything, and having Alex walk into the room with this look on his face, after doing the final load of laundry. "I didn't know you liked carebears so much." It was okay, he could trust Alex. He was sure that Leana had told someone they were together, at least one trustworthy person. It hadn't gotten out yet, had it?

"Sup, buddy?" Chris shoved the shirt back into his bag and stood up, looking at Alex. "Jesus Chris Alex, you scared the shit outta me!" Chris yelled. Alex laughed and shook his head. "I would tell you that you need to get laid to stop being so uptight but... well, I won't say it."

"So you arrreee with Leana then." Sonjay smiled, walking into the room with that big Sonjay smile on his face after listening from the hall for a few moments. Chris laughed and shook his head, "I wish man, no way." Sonjay laughed and lay a hand on his friend. "Dude, come on, everyone knows."

Chris glared at Alex, he was gonna kick his ass later on. Alex shook his head, Sonjay smiled as he saw Chris look to Alex. "Alex didn't say a word, It's pretty obvious though dude. I mean, sneaking around, touching her ass when you think no ones looking, those little looks. And of course that Carebears shirt you've got that I really don't think would fit you." Chris sighed and rolled his eyes. Not everyone could know, I mean, he was still breathing.

"And there have been rumors about some noises coming from Leana's office some days." Chris groaned and sat back down on the bench. Sonjay laughed out loud, slapping Chris's back. "She's a wild one huh? Wanting it anytime, anywhere!?" Sonjay yelled, Alex smacked him in the head. "You better keep your mouth shut, Guru. Or We'll send ya back to India, ya hear?" He nodded and complied, lowering his voice.

"What about that Christy Hemme lookalike chick? From what I hear she still thinks you dig her." Chris laughed out loud, he had completely forgotten about the blonde he screwed the day before he met Leana.

"She means nothing to me; she was just a semi-decent fuck, alright. Let's get that straight." Little did he know...

...So Cal Val smiled as she walked past the X-Division locker room, hearing Sonjay's rambunctious laugh, But stopped dead in her tracks when she heard Chris Sabin laugh out loud, just as loud as Sonjay had been.

"She means nothing to me; she was just a semi-decent fuck, alright. Let's get that straight." Val gasped. This couldn't be happening.

Val was the only other woman in the world that knew about Chris and Leana, and she took it very seriously. Not even Shelly knew about it, and she was Leana's best friend. Leana trusted Val with it, and had thanked her time and time again for pushing her to be with Chris. But could it be? Could Chris really be using her?

She stepped as close to the door as she could without being noticed by the boys. "Look, It was good while it lasted but. I guess, I should go tell her. There's nothing there, I don't want this coming back to bite me in the ass..." Val gasped and hurried away, trying to be as quiet as she could in those six inch heels.

The question was, what the fuck did she say to Leana?


	14. SHE WANTS REVENGE

Leana smiled as she sat at her desk. Two months gone, and there were already too many memories. She opened her top drawer and looked at the thing she had kept stuffed in there for so long, the shirt he had left at her house while mistaking her almighty carebears shirt for his own in the rush. She had asked for hers back, but he had never asked for his. It would probably freak him out if he knew she slept in it most nights since then, washing it then bringing it to work with her, everyday hoping to give it back, as if by giving the shirt back she would just fall out of love with him. She groaned at the thought. Love? Was it love, how could it be? It was so soon.

She looked at the blue billabong shirt again and smiled as she thought back to that night. It wasn't supposed to happen, they were just gonna order in some food and he would leave. But it turned out to be alot more than just dinner, and the visual of seeing a Sabin in nothing but his boxers running down her fire escape like her husband had just walked in with a baseball bat was priceless.

Biting on her nails like a nervous child she put it back in her drawer. If she gave it back what would she sleep in tonight? Besides, She wasn't giving it back till she got her damn carebears shirt back. That shirt was awesome.

"Knock, knock." Leana looked up as she saw Val. She and Val had always be friends, but weren't friends first ya know? Like, they had become friends because of Shelly, so they never had a strong as steel friendship, but were always there, because Shelly was always there. But through all this, Leana felt like Val was her best friend in the world, knowing everything and keeping her pretty mouth shut, being the only person on the planet she could talk to about /him/.

She smiled sweetly and stepped inside, "Can I talk to you for a second, sweetie?" She asked quietly. "Of course, doll. Take a seat." Leana became worried, the glow that was usually in Val's eyes wasn't there anymore. "Babe, what's wrong?" Leana asked, getting up.

"I heard something, and I don't know if I should say..." Leana leaned her head to the side and smiled. She was so adorable. "Val, you know you can say anything to me, about anything!" Val sighed and ran a hand through her bright red hair. "Okay..."

After fifteen minuets of beating around the bush Val was out with it, she had heard Chris talking to Sonjay, saying that she didn't mean as much as she thought, and that he was really, just using her. Leana sat back down, not saying a word to Val. At first she wanted to cry, but as Val went on all she felt was anger, not only for him, for stringing her on like that, and at herself, for letting him.

It made her a little sick. thinking about the possibility that Alex, and Sonjay, and Jay, and Petey, and Kaz, and all those guys knew what she had done to him, and he to her. And they would her what she had said to him, all her secrets and her passionate whispers. She could have vommited if her pride didn't stop her. Most of all it hurt because he knew. They talked about her last relationship all the time, and he had always said how sick it made him to think that some guy had hurt her so much, had betrayed her so badly. Sure, this wasnt the same thing as cheating but, hell, it was betrayl.

"What are you gonna do, Babe?" Val asked, Leana smiled at her. It took a lot out of Val, she was a completely sweet person. She didn't have anything bad to say about anyone and no one said bad about her, and for her to hear that and be able to step up and tell her straight out like that. It really meant a lot.

Leana stood and wrapped her arms around Val, giving her a hug. She pulled away and rubbed at her eyes, forcing any tears that wanted to come out go back in. She had done enough crying in her life over boys, and wasn't gonna get upset this time. "Get even."


	15. I COULD REALLY USE SOMEBODY

long time no post, hey?  
little bit sassy...

* * *

Chris rubbed his face, and laughed a little. Christy Hemme's look alike didn't take the fact that he never wanted to see her again very well, also, she slaps pretty hard. Chris looked up when he heard those heels clicking. Either it was one of the knockouts or _her_. He looked, It was her. Behind her? Abandoned hallway, his favorite.

"Hey Sweeti-" "Hey Chris."  
He watched as she walked straight past him and laughed a little. "What the hell, Lee?" She didn't turn around, she just kept on walking. He had to admit he was a little turned on, a little intrigued, so he had to follow her.

She walked down the hall and turned to see him. "What are you doing?" She asked with an eyebrow raised. He pushed his hands into his pockets and looked deep in her eyes. Something wasn't right here.

"Finding out what you're doing..." He replied cautiously. He felt like he was about to be slapped again, probably harder from the way she was looking at him. "This your locker room, Sabin?" She asked, pointing to the door she was in front of. He nodded and she smiled a little, even though she was pretty angry, he was just so cute when he was confused.

"Is anyone in there." Chris stepped in front of her and pushed the door open. "Hello?" He yelled into the empty locker room. He pulled back and shook his head at her. She smiled before pushing him inside, and following him in.

He turned to face her as she lay both hands flat on his chest, kissing him hungrily. She knew it, in the way he kissed her, this wasn't just lust, it couldn't be. She wasn't thinking Val was a liar, but that she had heard wrong, really wrong. No, no. He's using you, you idiot! How could you not see it?

She ran her hands through his hair and pushed him backward, praying she was leading him where she had planned. He pulled away for a moment to make sure he wasn't going to fall over a random towel or bag or something, as she pushed him into a shower stall. What was with them and stalls?

She slid her hands up his shirt, wasting no time. He obliged, throwing it off with no questions, no words. They kissed again, even hotter than last time. If this was going to be one of their last times, she was gonna make it count. He slipped a hand up her shirt, but she refused to take it off, he smiled but didn't say what he was thinking. _Mysterious._

He groaned as she did that thing, where she kissed and sucked her way down his adam's apple, making his moans vibrate out from his throat. She ran her hands around his sides, letting her fingernails lightly graze his skin. He grabbed onto her, for the feel of it, and for support. He kinda liked this new side he was seeing.

She smiled into the intense kiss, undoing his belt and letting his pants fall to his ankles without any objection or hesitation. "Well, I can guess what you want, baby." He smiled, pulling her to him. She picked up his hand and pushed it to her chest, just wanting him to touch her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and he picked her up, reaching under his favorite black skirt to pull down everything in their way as she rested her feet on the little bench on the side of the stall. "Ready?" She just kissed him and he proceeded. She moaned out, grabbing onto the walls for support as he worked his magic, moving in and out of her like a pro. No doubt he satisfied her, but that's not what this was about.

"Oh my god, Leana..." She almost screamed his name as he did that amazing thing where he grinded his hips into hers, she had to keep her mind on this. He slid his hand up her shirt, he was amazing with his hands and this time she couldn't help it. "Chrisssss..." She hissed, feeling herself getting closer and closer.

"Shit." He groaned as she dug her nails into his naked back, letting him push her to the wall so there wasn't so much pressure on him to hold her in mid air while thrusting in and out. "Baby..." He groaned. She stopped. Pushing him off of her and jumping to the ground, removing his hand from underneath her shirt and adjusting her bra. She bent down and pulled up her underwear.

Chris just stood there staring at her, she had just pulled him into this room, got him naked and fucked him senseless, but wouldn't let him cum? This wasn't gonna fly. "I gotta go, I've got a meeting." She smiled, pecking his lips before opening the door and closing it behind her.

She grinned to herself, fixing her hair as she walked toward the door, not having time to open it for herself as Alex walked in. "Oh. Hey. Lee." She smiled and waved, "Hey, 'Lex." She walked past him and hurried away.

Alex turned to see Chris, wearing his boxers and jeans and holding his shirt, staring down the hallway as if he could still see her. "Alex, we have a problem." Alex laughed, glancing at the bulge in his pants, "Yeah I can see that."

Chris rolled his eyes and covered his crotch with the shirt he was holding. "No, you douche-" He spoke like he was in some magical dreamland, or maybe high or something. He had never told anyone before, and he had barely admitted it to himself. "I'm in love with Leana."


	16. ALL I KNOW TONIGHT, IS THAT IT'S REAL

POLL ON HOMEPAGE.

* * *

This was it. Here. The end.  
Tomorrow, she had to end it. She knew what it was, the whole relationship. It was just physical and though it may have been great. It had taken it's toll, Leana could feel it when she moved.

She sighed and rubbed her tired eyes, so glad she was just being left alone. Two months, 19 days. That's how long Leana and Chris had been 'together.' Leana knew that's what hurt her the most, the not actually being anything. This man she couldn't stop thinking about, this man that meant so much to her couldn't be anything to her because of everyone else around them.

_He's not right for you, sweetie._ Who are you to say?  
_It wouldn't end well._ Oh yeah, how would you know?  
_He's a player_. You're a dick.

She rolled her eyes and turned away from her dresser mirror, fighting with herself wasn't going to make this better. She had to let Chris know, that they really couldn't do it anymore, she couldn't hurt anymore, she couldn't wonder anymore. Wonder if after they would do the things they would do to each other, was he just running back to his buddies to laugh and count score?

She wanted it to end, she needed it to end but his eyes were so sincere, so loving. No. This was the end. She had put everything of his in a box. His shirt that she sometimes slept in, an MCMG wristband, a little bottle of cologne he had stolen from a hotel, and even the pillow he slept on sometimes, the one that smelt like him. She couldn't have it around anymore.

This was it. She didn't love him. She didn't want him. And most of all, she didn't need him. Not anymore.

There was a knock on her door. She groaned, she had specifically told all of her friends she just wanted to be alone. She wanted to curl up with a good book and a bottle or three of wine, trying to forget that tomorrow she would have to kill the only thing that really kept her sane. Meaningless sex keeping a woman sane. Who would have thunk it?

"Who is it?" She sighed as she leant her cheek up against the door. She pulled her oversized sublime jumper to cover her legs. As she wasn't expecting company, she was only in her underwear. "Baby, it's me. Open up, we need to talk..."

"Fine..." She whispered. She could have waited until tomorrow, but this was fate. The relationship was gonna end tonight, and she was gonna be the one to end it.


	17. I'M PRAYING, DARLING

HAPPY NEW YEAR , YOU AWESOME BABES .  
uhm . poll on homepage . do it .

EVERYTHING IS GETTING UPDATED TOMORROW ,  
TO MAKE UP FOR THIS ONE BEING HORRID .

* * *

  
This was it. Here. The end.  
Tonight, he had to end it. He knew what it was, the whole relationship. It was just physical and though it may have been great. It had taken it's toll, Chris could feel it when he breathed.

He sighed and walked up the last step, He could already smell her sweet perfume from the hallway. Two months, 19 days. That's how long Chris and Leana had been 'together.' Chris knew that's what hurt him the most, the not actually being anything. This woman, who meant the world to him who wasn't allowed to let the world know she was his. And Why? The assholes around them.

_She's not your type, man. _Oh yeah? What is my type, homo?  
_You'll hurt her. _Look, I'm not that much of an asshole.  
_She's so sweet. _You're damn right, and she's mine.

He sighed, reaching her door, running his finger across the rusty numbers on it. He had to let her know, they couldn't do this anymore, he couldn't hurt anymore, he couldn't wonder anymore. Wonder if he meant as much to her as she did to him. He needed to know.

This meaninglessness needed to stop. _He_ needed it to stop, but every time he looked into those big eyes, and looked at that soft skin and those full lips, and that great body. He couldn't help it. This had to end. He had so much of her with him, if not figuratively, then literally. That T-shirt he had, that he kept with him ever since he got it. This hair scrunchie that smelt of her shampoo, this pair of panties... let's not tell her about those, she'd been looking for them for a while now. He needed it around, to keep him sane. A scunchie and a carebears T-shirt keeping a man sane. Who would have thunk it?

This was it. He loved her. He wanted her. And most of all, he needed her. Always, forever. And not just in secret.

He knocked on the door, finally. He heard her feet walking against the wood toward the door, where he waited. He wanted to say all this tomorrow, but he couldn't wait. He had to say it. "Who is it?" He smiled at her tired voice.

"Baby, it's me. Open up, we need to talk..." He smiled as he heard the latch unlock.

This was it, a real relationship was gonna start tonight. And he was gonna be the one to start it.


	18. I'D MELT IN YOUR HONOR

He grinned as she pulled the heavy door all the way open, standing there in her underwear and his favorite band's jumper. "Evening." He smiled, and she couldn't help but smile back, he was so adorable with his hands in his pockets and his little smile.

She bit her lip to stop from smiling any bigger. Stop that Leana, this has to end. She let him in and closed and locked the door. "Look Chris, I..."

"I know stuffs been weird Lee, and I know what's wrong..."  
"Oh, you do?" She crossed her arms. If he really knew what was going on then why was he taking off his jumper, and why did he have that amazing smile on his face? He took three big steps toward her, running his fingers through her hair and effectively pushing out the little purple scrunchie that was keeping it all up in a high ponytail, letting her dark locks fall around her face.

"Yeah. And It's gotta stop." If it's gotta stop, then why are you kissing my neck, and letting me run my hands up and down your stomach? He placed a hand either side of her face and rubbed his thumbs up and down her soft cheeks. "This secrecy..." He stated, before kissing her lips quickly. "The sneaking around..." Another kiss. "The hiding..." Another Kiss. She didn't like where the verbal part was going, but the kissing? The kissing was nice.

"I don't care anymore, Leana. I Love you..." It hit her like a bullet. Like a warm fuzzy bullet, right in the gut. Those three words gave her head spins, made her knees weak and her entire body tingle. Her arms dropped to her sides and he stopped kissing her, looking over her stunned body.

"Did I say something wrong?" He was stunned; he hadn't said those words out loud and really, truly meant them in such a long time. Seeing her standing there like she didn't want to hear 'em almost killed him.

"No. You said something perfect." She grabbed his face and forced his mouth against hers, moaning against him and wrapping her arms around his neck as he wrapped her up in his arms. She pulled back just long enough to whisper. "I love you too, so much." He grinned and picked her up, spinning her around in his arms like some cheezy, cheezy movie and she laughed, "This is really lame, Chris." She laughed out loud. He smiled and nodded, pecking her lips quickly.

He walked her to the bed and lay her down, gently. She smiled up at him as he crawled on top of her. She smiled deviously, running her hands up his shirt, ready for him to take it off. "No..." He breathed out, having her warm hands against him did something to his nerves- but he had to stop it.

"Be slow. I want this to be slow." He whispered, kissing her once more. She had to keep from squealing, the way he touched her, the way she felt him. This wasn't just fucking, this wasn't just comfort, this was making love.

He kissed down her neck, biting and sucking gently. For so long they had to be so careful. She couldn't hold onto him, because if her nails left any marks they would show up just in time for tapings. If they kissed to hard it would leave marks on their necks or their chests. If they went too hard, Leana wouldn't walk straight. But not tonight: they could do whatever they wanted. They were in love.

She sat up, taking off the huge jumper to reveal that she really wasn't wearing anything but her underwear. He smiled, of course he had seen all of this before. But now it was his, all his. He kissed around the bra, while maneuvering his hands around the back to take it off. He grabbed all of her in his hands as soon as the bra was off, kissing and sucking and licking every inch of flesh on her chest and her stomach. She groaned as he reached her hips, licking her hipbones and sucking on each one, hard. "Chris..." He looked up at her, coming back up to kiss her lips.

"Call me Josh. My real name is Josh." She smiled at him and nodded. Working with wrestlers for so long she knew how much it cheezed them off to hear fans or marks call them by their real names. Real names were reserved for best friends, family, and lovers. And that's what she was, she was his lover.

He kissed her again, using his hand to push her closer to him, he just wanted to feel all of her at once, whether it be with his hands, his body or his tongue. "Josh. Take it off..." She whispered as she slid the shirt up his body, it was keeping her from touching that chest, and that wasn't gonna fly. He groaned as she began laying hickeys on his collarbone, and then another on his chest.

He reached down and began to push her underwear down, letting her be completely exposed in front of him. He looked down at her. Her hair all around her face, her naked body completely exposed. He smiled. Not in a sleazy way, in a genuinely happy way. "You're so gorgeous..." He stated, kissing her again, hungry and ready for her.

She sat up, kissing him all the while undoing his belt. He groaned at the familiar feeling, her fingers running across the front of his jeans. He aided her, pushing off his jeans until they hit the floor, falling off the edge of the bed. She smiled, seeing how excited he was as she ran her hands against the soft silk of his boxers, grabbing his ass as he groaned, his eyes closing and his head rolling back.

"Josh..." She didn't have to say anymore. The boxers were off and they were almost ready. "Wait, baby..." He reached down, pulling all the sheets up to cover them. It didn't feel right, not having them covered while they did this. This wasn't spontaneous, this wasn't crazy, this wasn't horny out of control teenage style sex. This was real, this was raw and it deserved some privacy.

He positioned himself on top of her and pushed inside her. Somehow it felt different, it felt completely new. She moaned his name, his real name. "Leana..." He lay his head in the crook of her neck as she wrapped her legs around him, pulling him so close to her the grinding of their hips almost hurt. He wanted it to last forever, and so did she.

He lay kisses up and down her neck as she ran her hands up and down his back and chest, running her fingers through his sweaty hair and occasionally pulling his face up to kiss him before pulling away so she could scream his name. He groaned, jerking forward and pausing.

"Come with me, baby..." He whispered, kissing her lips. Just hearing him say those words almost did it for her. She wrapped her legs tighter, grinding against him with the rhythm of his thrusts. He groaned and tried desperately to keep himself held up above her and not collapse from the intensity of it.

"Josh..." She whimpered. He lay his head back against her neck, letting his hot breaths flow across her chest. He couldn't take it anymore. He thrusted as fast and as deep as he could and moaned out her name. Hearing his moan out like that did it, her back arched and her toes curled, like so many times before but somehow so much better than that.

He collapsed on top of her, repeating her name into her neck, where he nuzzled before wrapping his arms around her. She sighed in ecstasy, wrapping her arms around him and running her hands through the sweat of his hair. "Mmmm." He moaned out, rubbing his face in her neck. She giggled at the feel of his stubble against her neck.

"I love you, Leana." He whispered to her. She smiled at the words, feeling all tingly in the pit of her stomach. "I love you too, Josh." She smiled, saying that name. He kissed her neck and held her tight. "I would take you for another round but..."

Leana laughed, even when he was about to pass out he was trying to pull jokes. "Go to sleep, sweetheart. You got a big day tomorrow." He smiled and nodded against her, letting his eyes close and his mind drift away. Leana smiled, laying a hand on his neck and another on his waist.

To think, I was gonna dump his ass...


	19. THE KIND OF MAN YOU ARE

oh my goodness , i didn't realize : this story has about two chapters left .  
aaaaaand _the truth is..._ only has about four left as well . gosh .

oh, this ending is lame/shit on a stick.

i have a new story: **Alex Shelley / OC /Samoa Joe**  
if your awesome you'll be able to find it  
hint: i have a new account, giggles.

* * *

It was a new day, the sun was shining brighter through the curtains, the bed was warmer and the world just seemed like a better place. And Leana thought all this before she had even opened her eyes. She smiled, stretching out her back and suddenly feelt different. She ran her hands over the space next to her that once held Chris, with his arms around her and his face in her neck.

Her eyes snapped open, "Chris." She sat up and looked around the room. It was the same as last night, plus her clothes thrown about he room. "Josh?" She yelled out, he could have been in the kitchen or bathroom. Or not.

She stood up, wrapping the sheet around herself, crawling out of her now cold bed. She stood up and walked out of the room, to the kitchen and into the bathroom. He was gone. She took a deep breath. She knew it wasn't a dream, thanks to the marks left on her hips from Chris's amazing hickey skills. She smiled and shook her head at her own thoughts. _Calm down. He had to go to work, which you have to be at in... oh, half an hour._ She groaned, walking directly to the bathroom to turn on the shower, and got in.

_Chill out Lee, he loves ya kid. _She smiled at the mere thought of it, that he loved her and he wanted- No, _needed_ everyone to know. Although it was a little odd he didn't say goodbye, or wake her up. He must have been gone for a while now. She got out of the shower, grabbing her moisturiser and walking into the living room while wrapping a fluffy white towel around her. She walked to the stereo, putting on whatever was in there. Paramore, Lovesick Melody? Nice.

She danced around, getting dressed and putting on make up, drying her hair and being ready, just in time. She grinned grabbing her bag and keys. This was going to be a great day, she knew it. What she didn't know, was that her carebear t-shirt along with another precious item was sitting on her desk, waiting to be found...

...Leana could still hear the notes of the song pound in her brain, every since the apartment she had been humming the words like she were at a concert. Stupid, lovesick kids. _I've gone to far to come back from here, but you don't have a clue. You don't know what you do to me. _She rolled her eyes, she really had to calm down.

This was a chance she had to take. She wondered if he had told anyone about them being together for real yet. What was Joe gonna say. What was Shelly gonna say? What was everyone gonna say. You know what, it didn't even matter. This was them, and no one else. And they were in love, and she wanted the world to know it.

**MEANWHILE, SOMEWHERE NEAR BY**: "So, Young Christopher. We heard a couple of things-" "Yeah, a couple of things." Chris laughed at his colleges, Devon and Bubba Ray. They were nice guys out side of the ring, but totally creepy. "Yeah. Heard A Little bit." Sonjay grinned his huge smile as he walked over with him. Alex lay a hand on Chris's shoulder. He knew what was going on. "Chris, let's go get a drink or something..." Chris was waaay too intrigued with this, he wanted to know what they knew.

"Oh yeah, what's that?" "What's going on with that little Leana piece, cute girl right? Joe probably wouldn't be happy." Bubba said, it wasn't a threatening thing, it was just weird and wrong. "Yeah, and what we heard didn't really portray her in the brightest light, Joe would be pretty pissed." DeVon nodded. Chris furrowed his eyebrows. Who said what, and when. He needed to know so he could kill them.

Yeah, he had told Leana he wanted this public. But being here, now, she probably would have changed her mind too. "Really, I heard she was totally prude, wouldn't put out for anyone. That's why her boyfriend left her." Sonjay said it to DeVon as if Chris wasn't even there. Chris held up his hands to stop the two men discussing how Leana looks like 'a bit of a freak, if you know what I mean.'

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" He stopped them talking and Sonjay smiled even wider. "So, she_ is_ a freak!" Chris shook his head to make them all stop and they all began to laugh, "Look. Shut up, she's... she's classy..." "So she's a prude." "For your information _guru_, she is not a prude. In fact last night I went over to her house and while you all were getting shot down at bars I was fucking rocking her world, thank you very much." "Oh yeah, like what?" Sonjay laughed, thinking his friend was lying. "What the hell do you mean like what? We've done almost everything to each other Sonjay, things you and you're little hookers wouldn't dream of..."

Shelley sighed, walking to the door. He considered Leana a great friend and couldn't listen to this, when he knew that Chris really, really loved her. he opened the door to leave. "Oh shit." The whole room stopped. She looked at everyone and didn't know what to do her eyes were filled with tears, and when she looked at Chris she almost died inside.

"Babe..." Chris took a step toward her, holding out one of his hands. She shook her head, letting a few of her tears fall. "Well, at least I gave you a good time, right?" _She_ didn't even know she could be that mean, sound so bitter and hate filled. It hit Chris hard. He wanted to run after her, as he watched her walk back down the hallway. He looked to Alex, the only person he trusted in that room. Alex just shook his head and let out a laugh, thinking exactly what Chris was.

You ruined that, to impress these douchebags.  
"I really am an Idiot, aren't I?"


	20. ZERO

Okay, second last chapter . woohoo .

For Kiss2Kill , biy-otch .

* * *

"Hey have you guys seen?-"

"Chris? Nah man, but just so you know we had no idea." Sonjay spoke, as Joe stuck his head into the room. "I was gonna say Leana. And what did you have no idea about?" Joe stepped into the room, closing the door behind him. He crossed his arms in front of him and stared Sonjay down. They may have been friends but Joe scared the shit out of him.

"A-A-About Chris and Leana." "Being _friends_?" Joe spoke, eyebrows knitted together in confusion. Sonjay swallowed, hard. Joe knew he horrified him. He liked it.

"F-F-Fucking in the X-Division locker room."

Joe's eyes went wide. Leana, his almost little sister, his friend of years, his confidante, his best friend: Fucking Chris Sabin in the X-Division locker room. "And how do you know this." Alex walked into the room, after a short shower he ran a towel over his head as he smiled at Joe. Joe didn't smile back.

"We heard them. Through the wall." Sonjay spoke. Alex froze, dropping the towel to the ground. Joe stepped back, ready to run out of the room and kill someone. "Joe, wait." "What Alex?" Alex took a step forward. "Maybe you should wait a while, you know-" Chris had ran after Leana 15 minutes ago and neither of them had been seen since. Now, either one of them was dead, or they were having some awesome make up sex. Either way, it was something Alex didn't want Joe to see, for the sake of his best friend. "So he can violate her some more?** Fuck you** Shelley." Joe yelled, running out of the room and down the hall. He shoved his head into the knockouts locker room, "Martinez! Is Leana here?"

Shelley looked confused but answered. "Uh, she's not here. What's going on?" Shelly took a step forward and SoCal took her eyes off the TV. "Did you know about Chris and Lee?" He asked. Shelly's eyes went wide. "_**What**_!?"

Val stood up, "What's going on with them?" Val asked quietly. Joe and Shelly both turned to face her, Joe with a glare on and Shelly with both hands on her hips. "We can't find them." Shelly said slowly. Val nodded, "Oh-Okay."

Joe stepped toward her, "Tell me what you know SoCal." "No, nothing. Just curious is all..." Joe raised an eyebrow and she sighed, knowing she would never live it down. Joe was Leana's best guy friend after all. "I told her to break it off, he was messing around on her..." Joe didn't need to hear anything else. He turned around and marched down the hall and out the exit.

Jackpot. Sabin was sitting on one of the concrete barriers in the parking lot, his hat over his face and his eyes on the ground. "Sabin." he didn't even flinch, he just stayed sitting there. "Where's Leana?" He asked calmly, trying to slow his breathing. "She's gone..." "What do you mean?" "She's** gone**, Joe!" Chris snapped, looking up at him. He looked sad. Really, really sad.

"Where?" Joe asked him, sitting down next to him. "I dunno, she just said she was leaving-" Chris stood up and sniffed, as if he had been crying although he showed no signs. "-Go on then, Joe. Kick my ass, I deserve it." Joe looked up at him with an eyebrow raised. "Excuse me?" Chris looked around the parking lot. "I really hurt her man, I didn't treat her right for so long and it came back to bite me in the ass." "What do you mean you didn't treat her right, Sabin?" "It shouldn't have mattered that you didn't want us to be together. I should have sucked it up, I should have put it out there. I'm a grown man, she's a grown woman and I let the fear of getting my face kicked in get in the way of that." Joe stood, placing a hand on his shoulder taking a long breath.

He sighed and shook his head. Swallowing his pride he spoke.

"The past couple of months she's been happy man. Really happy. I thought it was just being back here but _obviously_ it wasn't. But, anything she'll do to you will be alot worse than anything me and my foot ever could." and with that, he left and Chris was left alone, and would be for a _long time_.


	21. YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU DO TO ME

Next on the agenda: A Chris Sabin story where I actually write about them dating  
For serious, I realized that pretty much alll my stories the peeps get together at the end. lame.

* * *

_"Leana, please! Wait!" Chris grabbed her arm to turn her around. He didn't care who was watching, or listening. She was all that mattered, and he couldn't let her go. "That wasn't what it sounded li-" "Oh please!-" She yelled, pushing his arm off of her._

"You know, I really should have listened. God, how many times did you go back there and make fun of me Chris? Your just like every other guy I've dated. Everyone was right about you Chris, you don't care about anyone but yourself, your a player, and your an asshole, and I don't want to see you. Ever again." What on earth could he say to that? he watched her as she got in her car and drove off. He let his body lead him to the nearest thing he could sit on. He took a deep breath and let it out slow, "But I love you..."

Two months ago, that all happened two months ago. Leanna had moved back to the California TNA department, working on the TNA Game site. She hadn't returned an E-mail, text or phonecall yet. Sabin wasn't holding his breath. "Hey, there's that Mandy chick. I would hit that but aparently she's pretty sweet on you-" Sonjay said, pointing to the red head walking past catering. Chris didn't lift his head as Sonjay followed him toward the ring area.

"Oh come on man, how could you not want at that?" The indian laughed, still looking behind them. Chris sighed. Two months and he still wasn't over the one that got away...

"Yo Chris, over here man." Alex was standing, talking to James Storm about the match they had later that night. "So, we were thinking that you get the straps underneath-" James started, but Chris wasn't paying attention. he could have sworn-

"Chris. Isn't that-" Alex slapped the man on the shoulder. He looked to where Alex was pointing and his suspicions were confirmed. There she was, sitting in the second row with her feet up on the chair in front of her. Eric was in his 'Super Hero' get up and was prancing around in front of her, making her laugh that gorgeous laugh. He hair fell over her shoulders carlessly, but perfectly.

He walked closer to her, placing a hand on Erics shoulder as he got close enough, catching both of their attention. "Hey, um. I'll go." Eric always knew how to make an exit.

"Hey." Chris said, not knowing if she was gonna stand up and slap him in the face or not. He didn't mind, just knowing she still knew he existed was enough for him. He slipped his hands into his pockets. She chewed on her bottom lip and took her feet off the chair. "Hi." She said softly.

There was a moments silence before Chris decided to speak up. "I'm Chris." He smiled, holding his hand out to her. She raised an eyebrow, and a smile crept it's way onto her face before she shook his hand. "Leana." He smiled, expecting her to slap him in the face or something.

He stepped over the guard rail, and then over the seats in front of her to be sitting next to her. She smiled, and knew exactly what he was doing. She sat back in her seat, taking her feet down from the seat in front of her. "I used to work here." She smiled. "Oh yeah? I swore I knew you from somewhere." He said, sitting back, just as she was.

"Mhm, dated- well, not exactly dated this guy; you look alot like him actually-" "Oh really?" Chris smiled, paying perfect attention. She smiled and continued. "Yeah, we didn't end on the best of terms but as it turns out, he was a lot better than I thought he was." Chris raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah?" He asked. She laughed and turned to face him.

"He wrote me a letter, and I only found it after the shit hit the fan..." She said. He looked away from her and smiled to himself, remembering the little post it note he left on her carebears t-shirt he folded up before leaving that morning. _You are the most important person in the world to me, and you deserve more than this, so today let's start fresh. Pretend that nothing ever hapenned. Just a hint; I'm totally gonna ask you out in front of everyone._

"Kind of made me feel silly for leaving, ya know?" She smiled. He grinned back and scratched his head. "You didn't have to feel silly, This guy sounds like an asshole, and you did the right thing." He sighed. She laughed out loud and he had to smile. "No, no I didn't. And it's pretty much why I'm back here." "Oh, really?" "Yeah, I tried to find him, but apparently he's not around anymore." "Ain't that the way?" Chris smiled. She began chewing her lip again and he sighed.

"He sounds alot like me, actually. I used to be with this girl who used to work 'round here. Looked a little like you, real cute, right? But I messed up pretty bad, talked shit. She's gone now, and I miss her alot." Leana felt her heart melt as she listened to him talk. "Ah well, good talkin' to you." he stood up, stepped over the guard rail and began walking away, much to her suprise. He stopped and turned to look at her shocked face as she sat there in second row.

"You know, you could always just come to dinner with me tonight instead, I mean if you can't find your guy!" He yelled over to her. She stood up and pushed her hands into her pockets, shrugging her shoulders. "You know what. I think I'd like that. Chris, wasn't it?" He laughed and nodded, "Yeah. and your Leana, right?" She smiled and nodded. "Alright, I'll pick you up. Outside Exit B, 7 o'clock?" He asked. She nodded and smiled, realizing every wrestler in the room was staring at them like they were crazy. That didn't matter. "Sounds perfect."


End file.
